


Lazy (Sexy) Saturday

by Skyler10



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bruises, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Sex, Overgrown Drabble, Romance, Smut, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Ever since getting back from the autumn planet a month or so ago, the Doctor and Rose have been busy with work and the TARDIS and the Tyler family and world-saving. They decide to take a weekend off to further explore their relatively new sex life together and expand their repertoire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing this anyway, but it happened to coincide with TPP’s drabble prompt “thighs” and the dwsmutfest drabble prompt “the Big O.” Too bad this is ten times longer than a drabble is supposed to be. Tagging them anyway in hopes they won’t mind just this once. <3 
> 
> You don’t have to read Changes before reading this, but if you want to, it won’t hurt. ;)

Beckoning sunlight peeked through the curtains, telling them it was well past a respectable time to get up, even for a lazy Saturday. Still the Doctor and Rose took their time flirting and kissing and caressing. Things began to heat up as pecks turned to snogging and teasing turned to challenges. A mischievous glint in two pairs of brown eyes. Knowing smiles.

The Doctor slid down Rose’s body, pushing back the covers as he went, the memory of last night fresh on his mind. He pushed up her thin T-shirt to kiss down her stomach, nuzzling and adoring and worshiping as he went. He sat up to pull off her shorts and she lifted her hips eagerly, not the least bit shy to be revealed in the morning light to her part-human lover.

The Doctor gasped – and not in a good way – as he took in the sight of her bare legs beneath him. Yellow and purpleish blue splotches dotted her thighs.

“What?” she asked, voice still mumbly from sleep.

“Rose, I’m so sorry… Last night. Did I?” he seemed horrified at the sight of her legs, which had certainly not been his reaction last night. Rose sat up to see what he was staring at.

“Oh.” she giggled. “Well, we were rather enthusiastic. The wall, the table, the sofa…”

“Love, you know I’d never… I’m so sorry.” The guilt in his eyes was too much. She leaned forward and kissed him hard. He pulled away as if punishing himself. As if he didn’t deserve her kiss. “I hurt you. I…”

He swallowed and met her eyes. Rose realized just how scared he was. She knew well that it was his greatest fear, after all. Hurting her. Proving himself to be the monster he feared in the darkest parts of his mind that he was.

“It doesn’t hurt at all,” she rushed to assure him. “Not a bit. Just a little bruising, that’s all. Can’t feel it, to be honest.”

He hovered his hands above the spots, matching his fingerprints from last night’s escapades. _He should have been gentler. He should have taken it slower. He shouldn’t have been so insistent. He shouldn’t…_

Rose cut off his self-condemnation with another kiss. This time she leaned her forehead against his and held him close.

“It’s not your fault. I loved every minute. It just happens to humans sometimes, ok? I’d tell you, you know, if it was too rough, too much.”

She pulled away to read his expression.

“You’re not in pain, not even a little?” he asked, desperation clear in his voice and in the way his glance kept darting down to her lap and those accusatory marks.

“Well…” Rose drawled, tilting his chin up so he would catch her wink. “If I were, would you care to make it up to me?”

The Doctor brightened at her suggestion and the signal that he was completely and totally forgiven – no, as she had said, that he had nothing to be sorry for at all.

She laid back on the pillows as seductively as she could manage and he resumed his holy pilgrimage down her body. Her knickers were removed in a smooth gesture that served as a reminder of his Time Lord dexterity. She shuddered in excitement at what that told her about this new gift he was about to give her.

His agility with his tongue and the passion of his lips set a complementary rhythm to the soft, feather-light caresses of her legs. He avoided putting pressure on the bruised spots, but rather, seemed to be apologizing still, grateful fingers appreciating that he was allowed here, between the thighs of his goddess. He paid homage with a lovely pattern that made her mew and moan and arch and keen.

Soon, but not too soon, but not too torturously long either, he had her begging, right on the edge. Her hand in his hair tightened and the other gripped the sheets in a fist. One more suck to her clit and she was there. Exploding, floating, releasing, reveling. Her perfect plump lips opened soundlessly. _There it is_ , he mused as he watched her, _the big O_. He couldn’t help it. He rutted his hips against the mattress and joined her in completion, too far gone by now for any other outcome, to be frank.  

She relaxed in bliss, tugging at his shoulder to come up where she could snuggle him. She thanked him with a kiss, remembering too late that that entailed tasting herself on him, then deciding she didn’t care. He held her close as she cuddled up to his side.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his neck.

He hummed a happy noise. “You deserved it. Plus, well, I… um.”

Just then, she realized her thigh was pressed against a spot on his pants that was rather… wet.

“Oh!” she giggled and sat up to take in his cherry-red cheeks and sheepish smile.

He sucked in a breath, waiting for what she would say.

“Am I really that… I mean, was that?” She bit her lip and looked down and back up at him through her lashes. “That was good for you too?”

Incredulity lit up his face so that his eyebrows raised high and his embarrassed smile blossomed to a grin.

“Rose Tyler, that was… unbelievably sexy. The sexiest… I mean, last night, but also, this. Wow. Watching you as you…”

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows and blush.

“It was _good_ ,” he put it succinctly, feeling like it was the understatement of the millennia. He laughed at how ridiculously small the word sounded. She laughed with him and buried her face in the join of his neck and shoulder again. When their laughter died down, they stayed still, soaking in the pure joy echoing in the silence. He pressed a reverent kiss to her hair and whispered, “I love every inch of you, Rose Tyler.”

She nuzzled his shoulder and placed a kiss to his neck. “I love all of you, my Doctor.”

She raised up to her palms, hands placed on either side of his shoulders. Her hair fell in her face and he brushed it back behind her ear.

“Doctor,” she asked coquettishly, “would you care to share a shower with me this fine morning?”

“Nothing I would love more, my dear,” he replied, playing along.

They took so long in the shower, by the time they got out, it was time for lunch. And so another round of flirting began.


End file.
